haunted_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Horses
Equipment & Treasures | Equipment & Treasure Upgrading Overview You unlock the ability to buy and equip horses at level 22 when you unlock the ability to use the Legion. You'll receive your first horse as a reward for either joining or creating a legion. To get more, you'll need to contribute to a Legion in some way and use the contribution currency in the Legion shop. After that, upgrading and 'Starring Up' your horses can be done in the Legion Horse Camp or directly from the Hero page by clicking on the horse. In the Legion Horse Camp, you will only be shows the horses that are currently equipped into hero slots (even if a hero does not occupy that spot). You can view the horses you own that aren't equipped into a hero slot by going to your Bag; they have their own tab. When you buy a horse, it will be a Star Level 2 Quality 3 horse. Whenever you receive a horse, whether from buying or starring up, it will be level 0 with just base stats. What does all that mean? It means that there are actually 3 pieces of identifying information for horses: Star Level, Quality, and Level. Make sure you know which a fellow player is referring to when talking about horses because each means something different. Leveling You can level a horse up to a maximum of your main level or the level limit of that horse's star level, whichever is lower. Star level limits are as follows: * 2 and 3 stars (qualities 3 and 4): level 30 * 4 stars (qualities 5 and 6): level 50 * 5 stars (qualities 7 and 8): level 70 * 6 stars (qualities 9 and 10): 100 Leveling horses requires Feed (and Copper). Feed can be obtained in several ways. The most common is purchased using contribution points in the Legion shop. Every week you will meet Pang Tong as the world boss and he hands over feed as a reward. Feed can sometimes be found in the 'Sale' tab of the shop (or even the VIP tab for VIP5+). The amount of feed required depends on the level. For the first 5 increases, you will need 2 wheat. The next 5 will additionally require 2 Paddy each. Next comes Sorghum and then Corn; however, when Soybean comes into play at level 20, the requirement of each unit jumps to 3. After that, each goes up 1 every 5 levels until level 70 when it gets weird. The requirement there goes to 13 wheat and 15 of each of the others. At 75 and 80, each goes up 1, but at 85, each becomes 16, righting itself. This oddity is being checked with the developer. The amount of copper is easy enough: * 2 stars: 1k for the first and add 1k each successive level; this totals 465k copper at its max level 30 * 3 stars: 2k for the first and add 2k each successive level; this totals 930k copper at its max level 30 * 4 stars: 3k for the first and add 3k each successive level; this totals 3,825,000 copper at its max level 50 * 5 stars: 4k for the first and add 4k each successive level; this totals 9,940,000 copper at its max level 70 * 6 stars: 5k for the first and add 5k each successive level; this totals 25,250,000 copper at its max level 100 "I can't be bothered to think. How much does it take to level a red horse from 0 to 70?" 420 Wheat, 414 Paddy, 406 Sorghum, 398 Corn, 390 Soybean, and 12,425,000 Copper. Tell your friends and stop asking. "More! More! I need to go type 'lol' into something. How much to upgrade a brand new horse to that?" 1118 Wheat, 1090 Paddy, 1058 Sorghum, 1026 Corn, 994 Soybean, and 27,585,000 copper. 'Starring Up' When it reaches its max level for its star level, the Upgrade button will turn into a Star Up button. When you click this (no confirmation window), your horse will appear in the second tab of the Horse Camp, Help Members - but only to your legion members, not you. Three different Legion members (one cannot help 3 times with different horses) will need to 'add' their own horse to those slots before you may star up. You may shortcut this by clicking on the + symbols and hiring a horse for gold (picture on right). Depending on your horse's star level, it will have a base chance of success. When other members add theirs, they are shown a screen with their horses and the percentage chance increase it will grant. The percent chance is based on the horse's level (numbers to come); the star level seems to matter too. You can see the percent chance increase yourself by clicking on the red 'X' on the horse picture on your horse's star-up bar; a confirmation window will pop up that shows the percent chance it is granting (owner not shown). Only actually confirm if you want to remove that horse from the help bar; you may want to do this if you have a high-star horse that needs other high level horses to reach a decent success chance. Once all 3 slots are filled (you can leave the page and come back to refresh or just wait until you get a message from the system in your mailbox), the button will turn to "Star-up". You will be shown the possible outcomes, the success rate, and the Copper cost. Hit Star-up again to finish. As of yet, no method has been proven to guarantee a certain horse from a star-up. You can buy a Crit horse and, through its lifetime, see it become a Crit Res, Balanced, Hit, and Dodge horse. This will be updated if a thoroughly tested method is proven to work. Trying all Crit horses on a Crit horse has already been done to death and proven wrong. When you star-up to a 4-,5-, or 6-star horse, there is a chance the quality will be higher than normal. Respectively, each of those star levels will usually be quality 5, 7, or 9, but you have a shot at returning a 6, 8, or 10. The picture will be different and the base stats and increment gains per level will be better. There is no known way to increase the chance of a higher quality horse. It's all chance - some have went 20+ horses without a Q10, some got one their first try. Again, welcome to RNG. Horses and Their Stats The table below will hold a large amount of information for each horse. It will continue to be populated as the information trickles in.